Healing Memories
by Misbehaving Mom
Summary: Draco is suffering from post-natal depression. Harry tries to help and fails. Can an unorthodox treatment help Draco's condition and save their rocky relationship? MPREG, EWE, AU  *chapter headings added in until I can repair the coding :


Healing Memories

**Author/Artist:** **misbehavingmom**

**Prompt:** #79 - Draco is diagnosed with post-natal depression after the birth of their child.

**Prompt Submitted by:** **thegrey88**

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning(s): **Angst, Oral, Anal, Explicit Sexual Situations

**Epilogue compliant?** not even close

**Word Count:** ~6500

**Author's Notes:** This prompt grabbed my attention and wouldn't let go. I hope that I have written something close to what you wanted. Thank you to the mods for running this fabulous fest. I'm proud to be a part of something so wonderful. _J_, thank you for the encouragement, advice and rockin' beta skills. Your help is greatly appreciated. _K_, bb without you I'd still be stuck at 500 words trying to figure out how I got myself into this mess! Thank you for all the pokes, prods, suggestions, read-thru's, cheers and honest thoughts. I am responsible for any errors that remain. This fic was written for harrydracompreg fest on LiveJournal.

**Summary:** Draco is suffering from post-natal depression. Harry tries to help and fails. Can an unorthodox treatment help Draco's condition and save their rocky relationship?

_**Healing Memories**_

Harry struggled through the blustery wind and cold rain, dodging traffic and pedestrians as he hurried down Hosier Lane. He was late for Draco's appointment with the Healer. It wasn't that he didn't trust Draco to tell the Healer the truth...well to be honest he didn't trust Draco to tell the Healer anything resembling the truth. He was a Slytherin, more than capable of convincing ninety nine percent of the population that he was fine and there was absolutely no reason for concern or alarm. Except nothing could be farther from the truth. For the last several weeks Harry had watched helplessly as Draco fell deeper and deeper into a black abyss. He had lost count of the number of times he had come home from the Ministry to find Draco lying on their bed, blankets pulled over his head while the house elf, Mera, took care of Ladon.

The problems with Draco had started almost immediately after Ladon's birth. Draco had never refused Ladon at the hospital, but he didn't act overly interested in him either. Draco slept frequently and was mostly quiet when he was awake. When Harry asked him about his silence, he had responded that the medications were making him tired.

Harry's hopes that Draco would be more involved with Ladon's care at home diminished quickly. Narcissa and Molly descended on them the moment they had arrived home. After several heated arguments between the women over differences in opinion and Draco threatening to hex both of them, Harry asked them to leave. Mera took over helping Draco with Ladon and Harry went back to work. He'd heard all the horror stories from his fellow Aurors. Babies that cried all day and night for months, the things you found in their nappies, the lack of sex. He thought he was prepared for these things. He couldn't have been more wrong. The first night he had come home to find Mera caring for Ladon in the kitchen and Draco buried under the blankets on their bed.

Draco passed it off as being exhausted from Ladon's birth and Harry didn't question him any further. Most nights were the same. Harry chased criminals all day and spent his nights trying to console a baby that wanted his other parent.

At first, Harry had tried to coax Draco out of bed to spend the evening in the family room. Draco would pull the bedding down far enough to mumble that he was exhausted and then bury himself back underneath the blankets, sometimes promising that he would spend the next night with Harry and Ladon. True to his word, Draco spent those nights in the family room, well his body did anyway. Frequently Harry called out Draco's name, until he finally caught Draco's attention. He just sat in the chair and stared off into space or at the telly. Before he was pregnant, Draco had never watched the Muggle television that Harry had brought with him when moving in. Now, if he wasn't in their bed he was plopped down on the sofa, staring a hole through the telly. Harry wasn't certain that Draco wasn't even watching what was on, more often than not he seemed lost in some other world.

When it was obvious that method wasn't working, Harry tried bringing Ladon into the bedroom with them in the evenings. He hoped that Draco being closer to the baby would encourage him to get up during the night and take care of Ladon, but all it seemed to do was push Draco further under the covers. Harry drug himself out of bed night after night to bring the crying baby to the bed. Draco would pull back the blankets far enough to settle Ladon beside him and feed him. Some nights he stared at him, emotions brimming in his grey eyes. Those nights Draco would change Ladon and carry him back to his crib. Other nights he barely paid attention, and would roll over as soon as he was done feeding him, leaving Harry to take care of whatever Ladon needed.

Draco's zombie like behaviour wasn't the only problem. His moods frequently changed in the blink of an eye. When he wasn't lying in bed like a dead man, he was channelling his father. If Harry hadn't lived with Draco for the last seven years, he would have swore that nothing about Draco had changed since their first year at Hogwarts. On those days, he'd be up rampaging through the house, yelling at Mera and blaming Harry for everything that had happened to them since Hogwarts. Draco was unreasonable during these episodes. He overreacted to anything that Harry tried to say about it and the fights they had were starting to resemble their school days.

Questioning Mera about Draco's daytime activities only caused Harry to grow more dismayed with every word from the house elf's mouth. Mera was the only one other than Harry caring for Ladon. She would take him to Draco at feeding time. Draco would allow Ladon to nurse, but did nothing else to interact with him. He spent his days wrapped up in his blanket cocoon, ignoring everyone including his child.

Harry told himself that it was the major change in hormones causing Draco's disinterest in Ladon. He couldn't make himself believe that Draco truly had no feelings towards Ladon. He just needed to give it more time. Draco's body would adjust and he'd be more like the Draco Harry remembered. Not the Draco he'd left in bed that morning, with dark circles around his eyes. That Draco looked empty; a hollowed out shell of the man he was before the baby, before the pregnancy and their anniversary mishap.

The doors to _Cadwell Professional Building_ slid open as he approached the building. Harry walked through them, quickly glancing up at the large clock hung in the centre of the entryway. Harry sighed as he bypassed the crowd of people waiting on the elevators and opened the door to the stairwell. It had taken Harry two weeks of fighting with Draco to get him to agree to this appointment. Now, he was fifteen minutes late and running up three flights of stairs all to most likely hear Draco complain. He was slightly short of breath when he arrived in front of a dark oak door, with a gold plate that read_Loftin Family Planning_. Harry turned the handle and pushed the door open, letting it slowly swing shut behind him. The receptionist looked up from her computer screen and smiled at him.

"Good afternoon, Mr Potter. I'm glad you were only running late, I was afraid you and Mr Malfoy wouldn't be making it in today."

"What do you mean? Isn't Draco with Healer Loftin?" He was certain he didn't like the look the receptionist was giving him. Somehow he knew what she was going to say before the words left her mouth.

"Mr Malfoy is not here."

**Part II**

"Draco!"

Harry slammed the front door behind him. He yanked off his outer robes and flung them towards the bench sitting in the foyer.

"Draco, where are you?"

Mera hurried out of the kitchen, a towel in one hand and a wooden cooking spoon in the other.

"Master Malfoy is in the family room."

"Get your arse out here right now, Draco!"

"Master Ladon is sleeping in the next room. Your voices will wake him."

"Take him to the nursery, please. I'll be up to check on him shortly."

The old elf opened her mouth to speak, but Harry had already turned and was halfway to the family room. He stopped in the doorway, his eyes automatically searching the area. Draco was sitting on the sofa, staring out the window; the all too familiar blue and white blanket draped across his shoulders.

"Why in the fuck are you here and not at Dr. Lofkin's? I jumped through hoops today to have the time to meet you and when I finally get there, you're nowhere to be found."

"Oh, was that today? I thought it was tomorrow." Draco turned his head to look at Harry. He raised an eyebrow and a hint of his former self showed on his face.

"You bloody well knew it was today! We talked about it this morning before I left for work!"

"Don't get your pants all in a twist. I wasn't feeling well, so I didn't go. Besides, I told you, I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit more and I'll be good as new."

Harry sat down on the far end of the sofa and dropped his head back against the corner. He flung his arm over his eyes and sighed loudly. He was too tired to fight, it was just too much. He never knew which Draco he was going to come home to and if not for Mera he wouldn't feel comfortable leaving Ladon here alone with Draco. He raised his head and looked at Draco.

"How many times do we have to do this? I know you think you're okay, but, sweetheart, you're not. Your body is off kilter and the Healer will know what you need."

"My body is fine. Or have you forgotten that _I_ am a Healer?"

"You are a brilliant Healer. Your potions have done wonders for the spell-damaged. But that doesn't qualify you to diagnose yourself. You need to see someone who specialises in post-natal treatment."

"A shrink? You think I need a mind-Healer. _Poor Draco, had a baby and lost his mind._ Is that it? You think I'm crazy? Do I remind you of my Auntie Bella?"

Harry sat silently for a few moments, stunned that Draco would dare to bring Bellatrix into a conversation. Harry loved Draco and accepted Lucius and Narcissa as a part of the whole package, but he'd been perfectly clear that he any mention of Bellatrix was not to happen. There were too many memories tied to that name and face and Harry wished to go a lifetime never being reminded of her again. Harry had no idea Draco was that far gone. For him to use her name so casually indicated to Harry that Draco had a problem that needed immediate attention. He had to convince Draco that seeing a healer was necessary.

"I'm afraid to leave Ladon alone with you."

A tense silence filled the air as Harry eyed him warily. Draco's mouth dropped open in shock. He stared at Harry, his eyes blinking rapidly. Not once since the end of the war had Harry questioned Draco or his actions. He had given his full trust to Draco. To question him now, to bring Ladon into it, was like a slap in the face. It hurt Harry to see the look in Draco's eyes, but he had to think about their son.

"I'll owl a colleague for a recommendation and make an appointment by tomorrow morning."

**Part III**

"Have you noticed any side effects from the potion?"

Healer Lanister looked up from her notes, studying Draco's face. She had been highly recommended by more than one of Draco's colleagues and had so far lived up to her reputation.

"Not really."

Harry and Draco sat on separate ends of a carmel-colored leather sofa. Healer Lanister was across from them, sitting in a dark brown high-backed chair. Her office was decorated in browns and taupes with the occasional blue accents.

"That's good. It should start taking more of an effect after another week or so." She paused and took a sip of the tea sitting on the side table next to her.

"We're going to take a different approach in treating your post-natal depression. I've looked at the memories I asked you to retrieve and submit to me last week. We're going to be watching those together, and then discussing what we learn from them. Viewing each other's perception of the events leading up to now will be the key to mending your relationship and helping you deal with Draco's depression. Do you have any questions or concerns before we get started?"

"I don't understand how viewing the memories you asked for are going to help my problems. Many of them are very private. Isn't the potion enough?" Draco crossed his legs and began to fiddle with the hem of his robes, a clear sign that he was nervous.

"As I said before, this is not a method I use most in cases. However, given the circumstances of your pregnancy, I feel that it is the most beneficial course of action. I know that sharing those moments of your lives with me can feel like an intrusion of your privacy, but I am confident that it is the best and quickest way to work through some of the factors that may have added to your depression. If it's okay with you, I'd like to get started?"

Harry reached across the sofa and laid his hand over Draco's, squeezing gently. Draco looked at Harry, studying his face for a long time before turning to Healer Lanister and nodding his agreement. She set her notebook aside, took her wand from the side table and lowered the lights. She summoned three oversized pillows from the corner of the office. They landed in the floor around the coffee table between them. She motioned for Harry and Draco to join her on the floor in front of the Pensieve. Healer Lanister retrieved a box from under the table and pulled out one of the bottles.

"We are going to begin with the night your son was conceived. We will not view the entire memory, just a short part of it. I'll be standing behind you, I will not interact with either of you during the time in the Pensieve. If you feel the need to take a break or ask a question, simply turn around and tell me. Are you ready, gentleman?"

Healer Lanister uncorked the bottle and poured the shimmery substance into the Pensieve. Harry and Draco took a deep breath and thrust their heads into the memory. They landed in their bedroom.

_Clothes were strewn haphazardly around the room, flung in their haste for the bed. It was the night of their fifth anniversary. Draco was sprawled naked on his stomach in the middle of the bed, their dark blue sheets highlighting what they could see of his pale body. Harry was laying half over him, his mouth firmly attached to Draco's neck while his fingers pushed in and out of Draco's arse, stretching him. A discarded bottle rested on the sheets beside them. The label on the bottle was smudged, but the initials F.L. were still clearly visible. Draco was pushing back against Harry, begging him to replace his fingers with his cock. Harry gave in to Draco's demands and pushed his erection into Draco's loosened hole. He grasped Draco's hips and drove his hips forward, setting a fast and hard pace. After they had come, Harry sat back on his knees, trying to catch his breath. The bottle on the bed caught his attention and a look of panic crossed his face._

_"Um, Draco," Harry said. "We got so carried away and I didn't notice which bottle I grabbed."_

_"What are you on about? I'm basking."_

_"I accidentally used the Fertility Lube instead of the regular stuff."_

_"You what?"_

At that moment Harry and Draco were pulled from the Pensieve. They were red-faced and slightly out of breath. Healer Lanister offered each of them a bottle of water and gave them a few minutes to recover before she began asking them questions.

"When we spoke last week it was clear that you had originally planned on Harry carrying your child. It's unfortunate that the mishap with the Fertility Lube happened, but it appears to be just that, an accident. I am curious as to why you choose to go ahead and be the carrier, Draco. You couldn't have been certain that you conceived and if you hadn't started taking the hormonal potion the embryo wouldn't have implanted. The fertility drugs would have passed through your system with no effect and you could have continued with your plans for Harry to bear your child."

Draco sat his water bottle aside. He studied his hands for a few moments and opened his mouth twice before he actually spoke.

"Nothing is ever an accident with us. We've been everything from mortal enemies to semi-friends to life partners. After the initial shock wore off, I knew that the fates were at play again. How could I not take the hormones? What if that was the only chance we had to have a child? I couldn't risk it. I took the potion, despite the fact that I was terrified to become pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "You never told me you were afraid. I wouldn't have let you go through all of that if I'd known, Draco. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think less of me. You're so strong all the time, never afraid to jump into any situation head first. Forever the brave Gryffindor. In that moment it became important for me to do the right thing. To be selfless for once."

**Part IV**

The next few weeks passed; a blur of dirty diapers and middle of the night feedings. Healer Lanister suggested that Harry would benefit from being the primary caregiver for Ladon. He took a leave of absence from work to stay home and care for Draco and Ladon. Mera stayed with Ladon while they were at the Healers appointments, but the rest of the time it was just the three of them.

Things were tense at first. There was hardly any perceptible change in Draco's mood or behaviour. He was either ranting or staring off into space. Harry was dead tired. Caring for Ladon full-time was harder than he ever imagined. He thought he had a pretty good idea about it from helping with him in the evenings. But he was sorely mistaken. Harry began to understand why it might be inviting to crawl into bed and not come out. Make no mistake, he loved his son. He would sacrifice everything for Ladon. But no one ever told him there would be days that he honestly couldn't remember his name, much less why they wanted a baby in the first place. Their lives had been free, theirs to do with however they saw fit at the moment. It wasn't uncommon for them to Portkey to a holiday destination for a few days. Now it took at least an hour and four changes of clothes, mostly Harry's, before they could even go as far as Ron and Hermione's. After the first week Harry had managed to get them on a schedule, more or less. It wasn't perfect, and Ladon still cried for Draco, but things were getting better.

Despite being exhausted, the time Harry spent watching Ladon sleep revived him. Their son was nothing less than a perfect angel. From his blue-green eyes, to his cotton white hair he was theirs. It was hard for him to understand how Draco could miss this, but he was doing his best to understand. Ladon was growing so fast and Harry hated that Draco was missing so much. Draco seemed to do better just having Harry home through the day. That shouldn't surprise him, they had always done better when they were together. They had spent the summer after the Battle of Hogwarts holed up at Grimmauld Place; learning things about themselves and each other. They emerged in September to return to Hogwarts for a twelve week crash course of classes, followed by their N.E.W.T.S. Everything was fine until they had to spend six weeks apart to start their respective career training. They fell apart, barely able to function. After that, they were adamant that they couldn't be apart any longer than a week. Even if that meant Portkeying halfway around the world for a twelve hour visit. Harry felt guilty about not realising that Draco would need him more now. He should have known to make the extra time and maybe they wouldn't be going through this now.

A few weeks into the treatment, Draco started showing signs of improvement. He had fewer _Lucius _episodes and was spending more time out of bed and paying attention to the world going on around him. He still had a wary look about him, like he was ready to bolt at any moment, but it was nice to see him more interested in life. Their appointments with Healer Lanister were helping. The Pensieve memories were sometimes difficult to view and she always selected them in random order. He had to admit that they had given them both valuable information about each other and their relationship. Their next appointment was coming up in a few days. Healer Lanister had warned them that this one would be a more emotional experience and to make plans to be there longer than normal. Harry wasn't sure what that meant, but he wasn't looking forward to finding out.

**Part V**

"I've chosen some of your more difficult memories to view today. They will be short ones, but we will take a break after each one and continue when you are ready. Same rules as before, turn around and stop me if it is necessary. Any questions before we begin, gentleman?"

Harry and Draco shook their heads. Harry reached over and took Draco's hand. Draco's palm was damp. Harry squeezed his hand and leaned over to whisper to him.

"We're here together, Draco. No matter how long it takes, we can get through these memories. They're going to help us have a better life with Ladon. I'll be by your side every step of the way, until I know that you'll be okay."

Draco turned and looked at him, emotion swirling in his eyes. He tightened his grip on Harry's hand and focused his attention back on the swirling Pensieve in front of them. Healer Lanister motioned for them to begin. They plunged their heads into the memory, watching as the scene unfolded in front of them.

_Harry walked into the bathroom, surprising Draco who was standing naked in front of the mirror. Draco panicked when he saw Harry. He snatched his dressing gown off the counter and hastily covered himself. Harry couldn't hide his growing erection. The sight of Draco's body had always made him hard, the changes in Draco did nothing to change that. He loved the sight of their child growing inside Draco._

_"What are you leering at, Potter?" Draco backed away from him, trying to get out of the door and into their bedroom. "I don't have time to deal with you or your cock."_

_"Neither one of us have to leave for a few hours, lets spend it in bed." Harry moved towards Draco, trying to pull him into a hug._

_"No, Harry. I don't want to." Draco pushed past Harry and began dressing. Harry walked out of the bathroom and sat on the end of their bed, watching Draco._

_"Want to tell me what the problem is?"_

_"Oh, I say no to your prick and all of a sudden there's a problem. Is that it? Well, fuck off, Potter." Draco finished buttoning his shirt and tucked it into his trousers. He slid the leather belt through the loops as he was stepping into his shoes._

_"That's not what I said, Draco. It's obvious that something is wrong, I'm just trying to help."_

_"If you want to help, then you'll take care of that problem in your pants yourself. I'm needed at work on a foreign consult. I'll see you later this evening."_

"We're you really called in for a consult, Draco?" Healer Lanister asked quietly.

Draco shook his head. "I was looking for an easy way out of the room. I wasn't ready to tell Harry about the real problem."

"The problem was the changes in your body?"

"Yes. I tried not to think about that aspect of it and when I woke up that morning things were different. I didn't feel like a man. How could I when I'd grown a birth canal? I couldn't bring myself to let Harry see that spectacle."

"But, I didn't care about your new parts, Draco. It didn't matter to me that you had something different, something more. I just wanted to be with you."

"You just don't get it, Harry. I'm a man. I have testicles and a penis, not a vagina. You love me because I'm a man. I couldn't stand to look at myself. How could I risk you changing your mind and leaving me?"

Harry's mouth fell open in shock. His eyebrows shot up and he looked at Draco is disbelief. It took a few moments for him to regain his composure.

"You thought I would stop loving you because you're body was changing to give birth to our child? That only made me love you more. I don't love you because you're a man. I love you because of who you are and how you make me feel."

Draco's eyes brimmed with tears. He dropped his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Harry scooted closer to him and put his arm around Draco's shoulders. They sat in silence for a short while, until Draco sat up and indicated that he was ready to proceed. Healer Lanister poured the next memory into the Pensieve. Draco held on to Harry's hand to keep Harry's arm around him. He wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist and they plunged their heads into the swirls.

_Draco was sitting on the window seat in the dining room, staring at the storm raging outside. He rubbed his hands over his swollen belly. A flash of lightening highlighted the night sky. Draco doubled over, a grimace of pain on his face. He screamed for Harry and Mera._

_The lights of the hospital flashed above him as they rolled Draco down the hallway. The Healers shouted instructions, a medi-witch pried Harry's hands from the gurney and held him back as they pushed Draco through a double set of locking doors. Harry beat his fists on the door until the Security guards threatened to ban him from the premise. Harry followed the guard to a small room. He sat beside Narcissa, staring at the door. The Healer came in and spoke of detachment, blood loss, cutting the baby out and administering healing potions. A medi-witch led Harry and Narcissa to the Draco's room. Harry kissed a sleeping Draco's cheek before moving to the crib beside the bed. The blue wrapped bundle wiggled. Harry very carefully picked him up and memorised the face of his newborn son._

Healer Lanister sat in silence as Draco fell apart. Harry wrapped both arms around Draco and pulled him firmly against his chest. He pressed his face into Draco's blond hair, murmuring quiet words of comfort. Draco clung to him, refusing to let go even after his tears had subsided.

"What was it about that memory that caused your reaction, Draco?"

Draco lifted his head and looked at Healer Lanister. He turned his body until his back was against Harry's chest. With Harry's arms wrapped tightly around his chest like a shield, Draco began to talk.

"I was sitting in the window that night worrying about being a complete failure as a father. My own father was quite obviously a horrible role model. I have no doubt of his love, but he failed as a parent. Every time I thought about that night, I felt that I had failed Ladon even before he was born. Intellectually I knew that it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't stop blaming myself. I can finally accept and realise that there was absolutely nothing I could have done to prevent Ladon's close call. I didn't fail him then, but I have everyday since then. I can't believe I've spent so much time hiding. I've missed so much, I haven't even properly bonded with him. I really am like my father, I'm horrible."

"You're not horrible, love. Ladon loves you. Even now, he still prefers you over me."

"Harry is correct, Draco. You are not horrible and you haven't done any lasting damage. This last memory will even prove the fact that Ladon loves you."

Draco frowned. "I'm not sure I'm ready for another memory. The last one nearly did me in."

"I understand your concern. However, I'm going to ask you to view this memory. I think that it will provide exactly what you need. Let's begin."

_Harry walked through the kitchen, trying to soothe Ladon's blood curdling screams. The more he rocked back and forth, the more Ladon cried. He turned into the dining room and walked around the table. The clock on the wall said three am. Harry's eyes were dark and frantic. He carried Ladon into their bedroom. Draco was on his back asleep, blankets kicked to the end of the bed. Harry shrugged his shoulders and kissed Ladon's forehead. He laid him carefully on Draco's chest and stepped away from the bed. Ladon's cries started to lessen and stopped all together when Draco's hand moved up to rest on Ladon's back. Draco shifted in his sleep, snuggling a now quiet Ladon to him. Harry's eyes filled with tears. He crawled on the bed and lay down beside Draco. He watched as Ladon slept and Draco's face relaxed into a small smile._

**Part VI**

It was Friday afternoon and the Ministry employees were fleeing from the building in record speed. Harry walked slowly down the corridor, watching the crowd with a huge smile plastered on his face. His first week back to work had gone better than he expected. Draco had made several anxious Floo calls earlier in the week, but he seemed to be adjusting to Harry being back at work. Ladon was crying less and Draco was more like himself. Yes, life seemed to be back on track.

Their final session with Healer Lanister was scheduled for Monday. Draco would continue to take the potion's she had prescribed and see her every few months for a check-up. She encouraged them to continue using the Pensieve technique for any problems that might arise. Healer Lanister was right, the use of their memories in the treatment had done everything she said it would. Draco's depression had greatly diminished over the past weeks. He wasn't completely back to his old self, but he was well on the way.

Harry bypassed the row of Floos and made his way to the street outside. The weather was pleasant and he wanted to pick up a box of Draco's favourite Muggle chocolates. He walked down the sidewalk, window shopping along the way. Their anniversary was in a few weeks and he still hadn't found the right gift for Draco. Harry ducked into the sweets shop and purchased the chocolate treats. He tucked the package into his bag and left the store. He had just started back down the street when he was nearly run off by a whirlwind of hair and limbs. The dark-haired woman was screaming obscenities at the man, threatening his life and manhood. She pulled a ring from her finger and flung it at the bewildered looking man following her. Harry made his way around the arguing couple an idea forming in his head. He knew exactly what he wanted to give Draco for their anniversary. Now, he'd have to find a way to sneak into Diagon Alley and visit their jeweller without Draco finding out. He stepped into an empty alley and Apparated home.

Draco was sitting on the front porch swing while Ladon lay sleeping in his arms. Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss Draco's lips. He sat down beside them and rested his hand on Draco's thigh.

"Missed you today, love."

"We missed you. Ladon said he wanted to wait out here for you, then the little guy went and fell asleep."

Harry laughed quietly. "Such a smart lad, talking at such a young age."

Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked . He pulled Harry's arm over his shoulders and kicked his foot gently against the porch. The swing began to move in a slow rhythm; lulling them into a comfortable silence.

"You're late."

Harry flinched at the hurt in Draco's voice. Luckily he had something in his pocket that would make Draco overlook his tardiness. He sat down at the dining room table beside Draco. Their evening meal was prepared and being kept fresh under a charm.

"I stopped to pick up your anniversary gift and Mr Clanton cornered me in the store. Took me fifteen minutes to get away from that man." Harry smiled when Draco's eyes brighten at the mention of a gift. Some things would never change.

"Yes, he is a bit of a nutter. Which store did you say you were in?" Draco feigned indifference, but Harry could see through his ploy.

"Hmmm? Oh, it was in Diagon Alley. Do you want me to take Ladon up to his room?" Harry was having trouble hiding his amusement at Draco's behaviour.

"Damn it, Potter. You're half an hour late for our anniversary dinner. If you've bought me something it might help me forgive you for not being here on time."

"As a matter of fact, I do have a trinket for you."

Harry pulled a small white box from his robe pocket and sat in on the table in front of Draco. He took Ladon from Draco's arms and indicated for Draco to open his gift. Draco picked up the box and ran his fingers gently over the wrapping. His hands were shaking slightly as he untied the ribbon and laid it to the side. His fingers carefully slid under the edges of the wrapping paper and he sat it next to the ribbon. Draco opened the unmarked box and gasped.

"Merlin, Harry it's beautiful." Draco removed the platinum ring from the box and ran his finger over the surface of the three stones.

"The ruby and emerald are obviously representations of us. The diamond is for Ladon. He's our light in the darkness; the shining star that holds us together."

Draco slid the ring over the ring finger of his right hand. He held it out and watched it shimmer in the candlelight.

"Thank you, Harry. It's perfect." Draco leaned over and kissed Harry, letting their lips linger together.

He stood up, taking the ribbon and wrapping paper with him.

"I think I'll go have a bath. Ladon will sleep for at least an hour. You can put him in his bed if you like." Draco winked at Harry and left the dining room.

Harry stared at the door for a few minutes after Draco disappeared. His heart was racing and he kept replaying Draco's last words in his head. Surely he didn't misunderstand. He stood up and slowly made his way to Ladon's room, careful not to wake him. Harry laid him in his crib and gently ruffled his hair. He cast spells to alert him if Ladon woke and hurried out of the nursery. He was unbuttoning his shirt as he stepped into their bathroom. Draco was already in the tub, the water lapping at his chest.

"What took you so bloody long, Potter? I was beginning to think you weren't interested."

"You prat." Harry was shedding his clothes as fast as he could. He set a strong silencing spell and slid into the water across from Draco. Harry pressed their bodies together and sucked at Draco's bottom lip. "I've missed you, Draco. I love you so much."

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. "I missed you too. I'm sorry I've been such a git for so long. Only, I don't want to talk about this now, Harry. I want your hands and your mouth on me. It's been too long."

"You taste good, love. I want you so bad. I never stopped wanting you." Harry trailed his fingers over Draco's body, nipping and licking at his neck and jaw. "I want to touch you and tease you. I want to feel your cock in my mouth and feel it pulse come down my throat." Draco squirmed underneath him, rubbing their bodies together beneath the water, urging Harry to move faster but Harry didn't rush, instead taking his time and savouring the feel and taste of Draco. It felt like forever since Draco had been so responsive and Harry wanted to remember every moment. He had loved the changes in Draco's body during the pregnancy, but Draco had hated them. Draco had become self conscious in bed, never completely letting go and enjoying himself. Now, to have Draco moving under him, touching him and desiring him made his body feel like it was on fire again. Harry wanted to draw out the passion and see how many times he could bring Draco to the edge. Harry ran his hands down Draco's chest, letting his thumbs tease at Draco's hard nipples. His hands skimmed past Draco's navel, under the water to explore the vee of Draco's hips.

"Stop teasing me and touch me for Merlin's sake. It's been months, I need you now!"

Harry sat back and hauled Draco out of the tub and set him on the edge. Water ran down his body, streaming back into the bath. Harry leaned forward and took Draco's cock into his mouth, licking slowly around the leaking head and down the thick pulsing vein to the base. Draco groaned and buried his hands in Harry's dark hair. It didn't take more than a few sucks and strokes before Draco was coming down his throat. Harry sat back and fisted his cock, his own orgasm pulsing through his body in a matter of seconds. He leaned forward and rested his head on Draco's leg, both of them gasping for air.

"Brilliant. That was fucking brilliant, love." Harry kissed Draco's leg and then dragged him back into the water.

Draco nodded and leaned forward, kissing Harry softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and looked into his eyes. "I nearly lost the things I love most. I have no intention of letting that happen again." He leaned in for a kiss, slow and full of meaning.

"Merlin, I love you," Harry pulled Draco into an embrace. Burying his head in Draco's neck, he whispered, "I promise, we'll make it through any challenge life throws at us. Together we can overcome anything." When they finally parted, Harry was smiling. "Let's get cleaned up and maybe we can have another go before Ladon wakes up." "There's no hurry, Harry. We've got tonight and every night after it to spend together. Just as long as you know you'll be the one to carry our future children, no more lube mishaps."

**The End**


End file.
